Field-replaceable units (such as line cards) are often installed in telecommunications systems to facilitate communication among computing devices within a network. In this context, the term “field-replaceable unit” and its abbreviation “FRU” typically refer to modular devices that include one or more ports and/or interfaces that carry or forward traffic within a network and/or across multiple networks. For example, a router may include various Physical Interface Cards (PICs) and/or Flexible PIC Concentrators (FPCs) that facilitate communication among computing devices within a network and/or across multiple networks.
Unfortunately, FRUs often necessitate a certain degree of engineering tolerance to account for slightly different dimensions, properties, and/or specifications resulting from imperfections in the manufacturing process. As a result, some FRUs may fit differently than other FRUs within a telecommunications system. Such engineering tolerance and/or variance may lead some FRUs to demate and/or become disconnected from the backplane of the telecommunications system, potentially disrupting communications, impairing signal integrity, and/or impairing the performance and/or functionality of those FRUs and/or the telecommunications system.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved and/or additional apparatuses, systems, and methods for preventing demate between FRUs and telecommunications systems.